Undying Love
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: When Eddie is chasing a cloaked man with the mask on the night of prom, something happens that cannot be reversed. Will everything be okay? Will Patricia realise how much Eddie really means to her? Is better than it sounds. Please read & review!


**A/N: Hi! This is just a little thing that popped up in my head. I hope it's good! Warning: Start=sad. End=happy. Enjoy it! **

**P.s. I don't own House of Anubis or any of it's characters blah blah blah... read on!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

_I watched in terror as Eddie ran down the road, chasing after a cloaked man. I wasn't sure why exactly._

"_Eddie, it's not worth it! Come back!" I called out to him from the front lawn of the house. He slowed his pace and turned around to face me, crouching over to catch his breath. By now the cloaked man had disappeared. Eddie began to walk back to me slowly._

"_He's got the mask! I can't let him—"Eddie was cut off by two gunshots._

_BANG BANG!_

"_EDDIE!" I yelled in horror. Eddie had a strained look on his face, as blood started to seep through his light blue prom shirt where his stomach was, and he collapsed to the ground. I looked behind him and saw the cloaked figure, holding a gun, before he disappeared into the bushes. I ran down to the road where Eddie was, which was not easy given I was wearing my short prom dress and heels. I knelt down beside Eddie and grabbed his hand. He was breathing heavily and wincing in pain. _

"_Help! Somebody help!" I yelled. Behind me I heard more heels, so I turned my head and saw Nina and Amber rushing towards us. Behind them, Joy and Mara were coming out of the school and running towards us._

"_I'll call the ambulance!" Amber announced and whipped out her phone. They all stopped at the side of the road, leaving me to be with Eddie._

"_Eddie, it's going to be okay. The ambulance is coming, you're going to be okay" I told him reassuringly. He shook his head and looked at me._

"_No, Yacker. I'm not going to make it. I copped two bullets in the stomach. I'm not going to make it" he argued._

"_Slimeball, don't you dare even think like that! You're going to be alright!" I scolded him and for my sake, I was hoping that I was right. But deep inside, I knew that might not be the case. More rushed footsteps followed as Fabian, Alfie and Jerome joined their girlfriends and asked what is going on._

"_Patricia, do me a favour" Eddie asked._

"_Yes?" I questioned. He looked at me with a small smile on his face._

"_Kiss me" he whispered. I lowered my head and gently pressed my lips to his. I kissed him with so much emotion, and finally pulled away after what felt like forever. I wished it didn't have to end. I wished that the hurt boy lying beside me didn't have to end up like this. _

"_I have to tell you something" Eddie said to me. I raised my eyebrows, gesturing for him to go on._

"_I love you Patricia" he told me. A smile broke out from my lips._

"_I love you too, Eddie" I said. Tears threatened my eyes. I let them fall. Eddie reached out his free hand and wiped the tears from my cheek. I bent down again and met his lips with mine. I felt so sad, scared for him, and upset that anyone could hurt my Eddie the way the clocked man did. I eventually pulled away, and more tears kept rolling. I didn't try to wipe them away. Eddie suddenly started to breathe more heavily and his face was clearly showing pain._

"_It's going to be okay. The ambulance should be here soon" I kept telling him. Where was that ambulance, anyway? Again he shook his head. He reached out his left hand to caress my cheek, wiping the tears from it._

"_I love you, Yacker. Always will" he whispered._

"_I love you too" I responded._

"_Stay with me?" Eddie asked._

"_Always" I whispered._

"_Goodbye, Patricia" he told me._

"_What? No! No, no, no, no, no! Eddie, don't go! EDDIE!" I screamed desperately. His eyes slowly closed. After a moment, the hand that was resting on my cheek dropped heavily onto his body and the grip his other hand had with mine loosened. _

"_EDDIE!" I yelled and rested my head on his chest to check for his heartbeat. Silence._

"_NO!" I screamed and broke down in tears, sobbing very loudly. I remained that way for a long time. I looked up through my wet eyelashes and saw the rest of my housemates by the road. A tear slid down Nina's face as Fabian held her. Mara was crying quietly into Jerome's chest. Amber and Alfie looked very sad as they comforted each other. Joy was staring at me with a shocked and sad expression. Sirens sounded and heads turned as the ambulance finally came speeding down the road. They're too late._

_A paramedic jumped out and ran towards me. He tried to get me off Eddie._

"_NO!" I screamed._

* * *

"NO!" I scream and sit bolt upright. Tears slide down my cheek and I'm panting. I take in my surroundings. I'm not on the road anymore, I'm in my bed, in our room, and Joy and Mara are standing by my bed with concerned expressions.

"Patricia! Are you okay?" Joy asks me. I stare at them, not knowing what to say. '_Eddie' _I think.

"I...need a minute" I say and run out of the room, making them think I'm going to the bathroom. I run quietly down the stairs and approach Eddie's room. I bust open the door and see someone in Eddie's bed, head turned away from me.

"Eddie?" I say, hoping that he's okay. Eddie's bed moves slowly and Eddie props himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes from the tiredness. He looks at me sleepily and surprised.

"Patricia? Is everything-woah! What's going on?" he says as I run to him and throw my arms around his neck, burying my head into his shoulder. His arms wrap around my waist. It doesn't take him long until he realises that I'm crying.

"Patricia?" he pulls away and lifts my head gently so that I am looking at him.

"Sorry. I just had a really bad dream...that involved you... and I had to make sure that you were okay" I explain. More tears spill over my eyes as I remember that horrible nightmare. He carefully wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here, see? We're alright" he reassures me. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks me softly. I pull away and shake my head as I feel more tears coming. I try to prevent them from falling, but I fail.

"That bad, huh?" Eddie suggests and pulls me in for another hug. In his warm, strong arms, I feel safe. Eddie has never seen this weak and vulnerable side of me. So much for keeping it cool. We stay like that for a few minutes. Eddie looks at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"You should go and get some sleep. It's 12:45am" he tells me. It's only then when I realise that Fabian's bed next to his is empty. 12:45... I suddenly remember that I was supposed to meet Sibuna in the cellar 45 minutes ago. _'Oh well. I'd rather be with Eddie right now' _I think.

"Eddie, could I sleep with you tonight? Please? I really don't want to go back to my bed all alone. I don't think I can handle it. Just this once?" I ask him pleadingly. He thinks this over for a moment.

"Sure" he agrees and moves over in the bed, pulling back the covers. I crawl in beside him and wrap one of my arms around his neck, my other hand under the pillow. Eddie's arm wraps around my body and he pulls me closer to him.

"It's okay. I'm here to protect you" he tells me and he kisses me softly. I snuggle into his warm chest, and his head rests against mine. There is one positive I remember about the dream, though.

"I love you, Eddie" I whisper, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Patricia" he replies and kisses the top of my head. I smile slightly before I slip into a comfortable sleep with my boyfriend safe and sound beside me.

* * *

**A/N: So! how was it? I thought the ending was cute :) **

**P.S. any Hunger Games fans might recognize a line when Eddie was dying in the dream... casn you tell me what it was? :P**

**Reviews guys! It would mean the world to me. **

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


End file.
